The invention relates to a proximity sensor comprising a magnet and a sensor as well as to an assembly unit comprising a proximity sensor of this type.
Proximity sensors are used in many fields of technology and are known from the prior art in most varied embodiments. Proximity sensors are implemented as an access monitoring means for machines, as vehicular hood switches or vehicle door contact switches, for example. Here, the task of a proximity sensor is to detect the approach of a part to be monitored to the sensor and to trigger a corresponding signal. The designs of the proximity sensors differ depending on the field of application. They may be realized with an electric contact, an inductive sensor or a magnet, which is fastened to the part to be monitored. These known solutions, however, have disadvantages with respect to the functional principle which may be restricted due to the electromagnetic compatibility, or because of the assembly effort. The design comprising an electric contact is prone to wear, for instance, whereas the embodiment comprising a magnet which is fastened to the part to be monitored involves a high assembly effort, because the magnet has to be attached to the part to be monitored. Moreover, an open magnetic field on the part to be monitored is undesired in many fields of application.